


pizza paradigm

by nevereverever



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Broken Bones, Communication, Deadpool Thought Boxes, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot, Pizza, The Great British Bake Off References, no beta we die like men, pineapple on pizza, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:28:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21729835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevereverever/pseuds/nevereverever
Summary: They always bought two pizzas because according to Peter, his boyfriend had “terrible pizza opinions and should be punished for his tastebud crimes.”That was at least part of the reason why they were sitting on their couch, three feet apart, eating two separate pizzas in silence. Definitely not the whole reason, but part of it.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 114





	pizza paradigm

**Author's Note:**

> hey
> 
> please enjoy this bullshit, i know i do <3

They always bought two pizzas, for several reasons. The first reason was obvious. They were both enhanced and ate 5000 calories a day like monsters. The second reason was that according to Peter, his boyfriend had “terrible pizza opinions and should be punished for his tastebud crimes.”

That was at least part of the reason why they were sitting on their couch, three feet apart, eating two separate pizzas in silence. Definitely not the whole reason, but part of it.

The whole reason was less funny and way more upsetting than pineapples on pizza that was objectively burnt. It was that Peter had woken up to an empty bed without so much as a note or a text. It was that he had immediately freaked and assumed the worse. Because what else are you supposed to assume when your vigilante boyfriend goes missing?

It had happened before, of course. Especially in the early days, back when they’d first started living together and Wade wasn’t used to having someone care where he was going. Peter would wait, then text, maybe go to work, text, call, come back home, text, go on patrol, call. On and on until a certain merc showed up at the door like nothing had happened. And Peter would tackle him and be so angry but so relieved.

But they’d been doing better, so Peter was way more angry than relieved when his boyfriend climbed up their fire escape with a huge gash in his side.

“We have a front door, Wade, Jesus.” Peter didn’t even start with hello, and he was too upset for any banter. He grabbed Wade’s wrist and led him to their bathroom, so he could at least be courteous and bleed onto the tile. They both sat on the floor of the shower. Force of habit.

“This was closer, Petey. I’ve had a bad day,” he gestured to the still bleeding wound on his side, and a broken looking shin that Peter hadn’t noticed, “have some sympathy.” He tugged off his mask, and let his head hang down. He was smiling, and it felt forced. He didn’t remember the last time he had to force a smile for Peter

“And you think I haven’t?” Peter snapped. They sat in silence for an agonizing minute. Just like Deadpool to shut his mouth as soon as it was inconvenient. “You need me to set that?” He gestured toward the broken leg.

“Oh, I don’t want to make you worry any more than you already have.” The words came out sarcastic and biting, more than he’d meant them too, more than was fair. But he had so much fight in him that wouldn’t fade. It hurt.

And Peter stood up and left. He didn't quip to cut the tension or put up a fight. He’d just left his boyfriend with a still bleeding cut and a broken leg. It was fitting, but it still fucking stung. He was alone, with Yellow sniping at him that he was ruining his own life like he hadn’t been shot at enough that day, White telling him to fix your leg, fix your leg or its gonna be worse.

So, he fixed his stupid leg and it hurt like crazy. He swallowed down the sounds he would have made, made his suffering as quiet as he could. His side stopped bleeding, so he showered and changed into something that didn't touch everywhere. And when he went to go collapse on their couch, there were two pizza’s on the coffee table, and Bake Off was on. Beautiful, perfect Peter was already eating, his legs curled up to his chest. Peter, who noticed him lurking and pointed at the pineapple and olive topped, wholly burnt pizza.

“Just because I’m pissed doesn’t mean I stopped loving you, dork.” He took another bite but didn't turn to make eye contact.

So, that was the whole reason. Wade had gross pizza paradigms and he went on dangerous missions without telling his boyfriend.

Paul Hollywood kept giving one of the bakers a disapproving look about their jam-filled biscuits. It made Wade more anxious than he would have cared to admit. They finished their pizzas, and when the last slice was polished off, Peter broke the silence.

“Okay, I'm not mad anymore,” Peter said. Wade grinned, not forced this time. “You gotta stop doing that, and I was worried out of my mind, but I want a hug. I know the concept that someone wants to know that you're safe is foreign to you. I also know you've been working hard and getting better. I want a hug.” Peter sighed out a heavy breath.

“I am so ready to give you a hug, honeybuns.” Wade practically dove across the space between them and pulled his (tiny, adorable, incredible, too good for me, too good for this world) boyfriend into his arms. He held so tight he wasn’t sure that he wouldn’t ever be able to let go. “I’m really sorry. I made some mistakes early on and they definitely snowballed. Then the snowball ran me over and I fell off a cliff." He stopped and tried to think about what Petey's therapist would tell him was responsible to say. Say what was honest, what makes you feel safe. "I am glad you worry about me."

Peter nuzzled at Wade’s collarbone and breathed for a moment before he was overtaken by a rush of guilt.

“Oh, I made you set that leg by yourself, I’m sorry, that was uncalled for---” Wade cut him off by pulling him into a deep kiss that left him gasping. Even when they pulled apart, their foreheads were still pressed together. Breathing it in, just feeling being together. The leftover heat of the argument, and love, love, love.

“You bought pizza to make up for it, you silly goose.” They looked into each other's eyes and all the apologies left unsaid were understood. “Love you so much, Spidey.”

“Love you so much too.”

**Author's Note:**

> comment if you got something to say my dear friends. i'd love to hear it.


End file.
